chapter 3
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: It's the new/old Child's Play movies but with All Dogs go to Heaven characters
1. Chapter 1

Sasha goes inside the toy factory and Sasha walks for the halls and gets attacked by toys finally she reaches the pool area she's a screaming itchy and Sasha hears chuck's say hi Sasha and she finds her son tied up run toward to itchy only be attacked by chucky and chucky tries to hang itchy Sasha grabs ropes and tries to cut the ropes chucky jumps on Sasha's back and grabs her throat and she manages cut the rope chuck and Sasha and itchy fell back on the ground then she grabs the doll and stabs it then sasha goes around the pool area looking for her son a toy lunges at Sasha hit it to the ground she comes around the corner and chucky lunges at her and knocks her to the ground and gets right on top of her and and he attempts to strangle her to death he says no one takes my friend from me no one and continues to strangle her and chucky's picks up a chain and wrapped it around her throat and begins to strangle her sasha tries to hit chucky and he flipped her on her side and keep her in the stranglehold and chucky's continues to strangle her with the chain and sasha hits chucky with a bar and he falls in the pool and gets electrocuted to death and and she find her son itchy goes home and they go home then a message from the guardians angel guardians we are putting out the boxes up for safety for now in one box doll face smiles the end ?

cast sasha as itchy mom and itchy as sasha son and and charlie as chucky the buddy puppy doll


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha is driving down the road, Itchy says "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it to happen". She says it's okay and that there was no way to know the doll was so bad. Sasha tells her son to get some sleep, as he falls asleep Charlie picks up the rope and swings it around her throat. He starts to strangle her then Chucky says "Say goodnight Sasha" and continues to strangle her. Sasha starts grabbing for anything, Sasha slams on the brakes and sends Charlie's to the window. Charlie jumps up and attacks Sasha, he wraps his arms around her throat from behind trying to strangle her with the the seat belt. He wraps it around her throat strangling her, Sasha slams on the brakes again sending Charlie out of the window. Charlie luckily lands in front of a toy store, he go inside the store and finds an adult size doll. He puts his microchip in it to the doll. Sasha's car breaks down, Sasha gets out of car and checks under the hood. Charlie kidnaps Itchy and takes him to a toy factory, Sasha gets a call from Charlie. He says "I got your kid at the factory" then all she hears is Charlie laughing evilly. When she gets there to save her son she sees Charlie had Itchy tied up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha goes inside the toy factory and Sasha walks for the halls and gets attacked by toys finally she reaches the pool area she's a screaming itchy and Sasha hears chuck's say hi Sasha and she finds her son tied up run toward to itchy only be attacked by chucky and chucky tries to hang itchy Sasha grabs ropes and tries to cut the ropes chucky jumps on Sasha's back and grabs her throat and she manages cut the rope chuck and Sasha and itchy fell back on the ground then she grabs the doll and stabs it then sasha goes around the pool area looking for her son a toy lunges at Sasha hit it to the ground she comes around the corner and chucky lunges at her and knocks her to the ground and gets right on top of her and and he attempts to strangle her to death he says no one takes my friend from me no one and continues to strangle her and chucky's picks up a chain and wrapped it around her throat and begins to strangle her sasha tries to hit chucky and he flipped her on her side and keep her in the stranglehold and chucky's continues to strangle her with the chain and sasha hits chucky with a bar and he falls in the pool and gets electrocuted to death and and she find her son itchy and they go home then a message from the guardians angel guardians we are putting out the boxes up for safety for now in one box doll face smiles the end ?

cast sasha as itchy mom and itchy as sasha son and and charlie as chucky the buddy puppy doll


End file.
